


Until Next Time...

by I_only_date_commies



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, FrostIron - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marvel movies and comics fusion?, My First Fanfic, Now it is!, PWP, Some good ol' smut, T'Challa is my favourite avenger so he gets an honourary place in here, a pinch of plot, is that a thing?, me trying to be funny, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_date_commies/pseuds/I_only_date_commies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki suddenly shows up to Tony's tower for a favour. Lackadaisical plot and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfiction on here, and, of course, it is smut. I appreciate any criticism, and do please leave comments.

Tony’s back was to the wall, his arms furiously working on an attachment to the newest suit. It was brawny, thick, and gold peeked behind long expanses of shiny red. It was truly different compared to his other suits. Dum-E waved his arms and was cleaning up a small mess behind him, and he continued to bob his head to the loud rock on the surround system, it being far from mellow. To him the discordant songs were calm, and the mansion was completely void except for him and his creations.

His mind, as always, was full of wanderlust, moving from thought to thought, and left Tony in a abstracted daze.

After the New York incident, Steve, Clint, and Natasha had moved into the Avenger's mansion, mostly out of convenience, and a bit out of comfort, not that they would admit that. Steve, although their occasional disagreements, had become a friend, and always knew how to get rid of a few punching bags. In fact, the gym he specially made for him, was full of broken bags, pushed to the side in a cluttered heap. He was sure that Steve shared some night terrors like him, but he needn't think of that at the moment, it would break his concentration at the issue at hand. His hand, to be specific.

He was welding a piece of metal to another, the thick glass goggles protected his eyes, but his hand began to feel the heat from the sparks. If he wasn't as exhausted, he would have grabbed his better gloves, but he could now feel a mild burning sensation in his left hand and he set down the project. The torch was turned off and put on the table, and he listened as his AI, J.A.R.V.I.S, spoke, “Sir, would you like me to get your other gloves?”

“No, I’m fine, in fact I may just be closing up shop here.” he answered. This statement, of course, was synonymous with “I’m going to go on a coffee break because it’s my only source of energy“ and with that he turned down the music to a just soft hum of guitars and drums.

Everything had been slow lately, S.H.I.E.L.D has left him alone other than funding, and he was not complaining, it was good to have a quiet week once an a while. He was going to ask for his “nectar of the gods” as he called it, but as he got ready to get his cup, the atmosphere fell off, and everything changed.

Suddenly, an icy, empty feeling grasped his stomach, and goosebumps invaded his skin. He could feel the presence of eyes on his back, particularly his dirty black tank. There was no one there, the reflection in the glass window in front of him proved so. He continued on tidying up as if there was no disturbance, knowing it wasn't a draft, but J.A.R.V.I.S would have alerted him of anyone in the building. Natasha and Clint were out on a mission, and he would have heard some sort of gym equipment brutality or yelling at technological devices if the Cap was here. Someone was here, and they couldn't be seen. With his back to the door of the shop he said “J.A.R.V.I.S , I think you forgot to tell me someone is visiting.”

“Sir, I don’t know…”

In a flash of yellow light, a familiar face appeared, dressed in regal gold, draping green cloth, and dark leather.

Loki.

“Sir, it seems you have a visitor.”

Tony had a smile spread across his face from J.A.R.V.I.S’s comment, and he turned around. His eyes were scanning the intruder, looking for something to know the reason of his sudden appearance.

What he was looking for, he didn’t know.

“Well, thank you J.A.R.V.I.S for the lovely information.” he said, looking over at a corner he knew held a camera. He looked back to his “visitor” and said, sarcastically, with a defiant voice, “Now what brings our favorite defeated villain here?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and he looked at the engineer with a half glare and half question. “Man of Iron, I see you still tinker with your mundane toys.” glancing at the half welded piece of discarded metal. “You see, I came here with a proposition.” he paused, mostly for the dramatic effect, and more to get Tony’s attention, who continued to eye him suspiciously. “I would like you to fix this.” He held up his helmet, the thing Tony was trying to get a glance of, still shining gold, but scratches and deep dents imperfected its surface.

Tony shifted his weight onto his left hand which was on the work table, and looked Loki in his eyes. He knew Loki was powerful, but he, on the other hand, was left defenseless. The armour he was building was far from finished. Although this, S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn’t let up, and neither would the Avengers, if their little engineer was whisked away by a former enemy. He knew Loki would keep this in thought, as well as J.A.R.V.I.S’s surveillance. Tony was safe with just the theory of impending doom on anyone who sought to hurt him. Pretty intimidating, he thought.

“OK, lets see here.” and motioned for the helmet. Loki took a step forward towards him, back straight, and chin lifted to, confidence raining. He held out the helmet, and Tony looked at it. He kept looking at while he said, “I’m going to guess that you don’t have permission to be here. Or to be anywhere, other than a cell in Asgard, for that matter.” There was only a few feet of space separating them, but it felt like miles of anxious energy was in the air.

Loki shifted under the question as if he was uneasy with it. This was not the Loki he knew nor remembered.

“You are correct.”

Tony held the helmet in one hand, and that had his whole side leaning down under the weight. The awkwardness of the situation pushed him to do say something, anything. “I’ve been down here all day.” He looked at the reddening skyline in the window .”I’m going to grab a drink”. With that he strode by Loki, the man being much taller than him. They brushed hands, and Tony did not think much of it.

He made his way upstairs, Loki following in soft yet steady footsteps behind him, and they reached the main floor. Loki sat down on one of the couches, not too far from the bar. He seemed nothing like he did during the invasion. His skin was pale, but not sickly. His eyes were dim but clear. He didn’t look like he was trying to destroy anyone, which was always a plus. The only thing off was his apprehensiveness. He seemed, somewhat, nervous.

The red sun reflected off of the glossy tiles in the room, making the scene seem a bit warmer. Tony had immediately made his way to the bar, helmet still in hand. He grabbed a bottle, and poured a small glass for himself after setting it on the counter.

“So. What exactly do you want me to do with this thing?” He tapped the side of the helmet, and Loki visibly flinched from the sound of metal grinding on granite.

“I would like you to rid it of its dents.”

Glancing once more at the damaged headgear he saw the numeral dents, ranging from just small disruptions, to looking like it broke through the metal. The reflection was impaired, making Tony look like he was in a hall of mirrors.

"That’s going to be a bit difficult.” Tony felt all out of sorts today, whether it be the lack of sleep, the coffee filling the energy gap, or that there was a war leader sitting on his favourite couch. Maybe a mix of all of them.

Despite the situation, he felt a little reoccurring thought creep into his mind.

He wouldn’t lie to himself. He had been thinking about Loki a lot ever since the attack. What else would he think of? When he was working, his mind was far off, far from his calloused hands that did work that was second nature to him. The music, his “house mates”, everything, it was background noise, his thoughts invading all the space in his mind. Control was impossible with his erratic spirit and his over analyzing ways.

Usually he thought about the wormhole and his almost death, but lately all he could think about was Loki. He was confusing himself by going over everything he even suspected had a double meaning. It wasn’t like Tony doubted his intelligence, in fact, he maybe a bit smarter than him. It’s probably the whole god thing. Not to mention the skill it would take to master magic, which seems like an advanced sort of science. But Loki was like a presence, always in his head, yet not totally visible.

What Tony couldn’t understand was how they defeated Loki. He’s happy they did, but surprised. He’s the God of Mischief, yet he openly declared war. In all the stories he’s read, Loki is supposed to be sneaky, underhanded and mostly successful. Also why New York? Why try to take over the world by starting in the place that holds the most obstacles? Unless he wanted everyone in the world to know what was happening. A sneak attack would have been far easier and far more successful. This lead to a theory of his; Loki lost on purpose. The only thing he couldn't understand was why?

Loki had preached about being superior and his desire to rule humans, yet it lacked conviction. He accepted his defeat submissively too. Clearly he can get out of Asgardian prison easily enough, why not a Midgardian prison?

“That’s why I entrusted you with it.” He was staring at Tony through the underside of Tony’s already half downed cup, catching his eye for the briefest of seconds. Something flashed in his eye. It looked like innocent curiosity, but Tony knew more than to trust that.

Tony walked over, after gulping the last of his drink. “I have a question for you.” He would've added a smartass remark, but his mind was somewhere else.

Loki straightened up on the couch, getting Tony’s eye contact.

“So, your plan seemed to work out.” he walked to the side, Loki’s, suddenly unsteady, gaze followed him. “Get the Chitauri to come here, throw the world into turmoil, show everyone aliens exist, and save our asses from future attacks.” He added the last one with a bit of uncertainty, his “Loki is Actually a Good Guy Theory” was still in the works.

Loki’s eyes flashed at him when he mentioned “save”. Was it anger, fury, confusion? No it was more like awe, or shock, and just a little bit of intimidation. Where the hell was real Loki?

Loki’s eyes lost his, and he looked down to his left, staring at a piece of dust on the floor. “You, Mr.Stark, have quite the imagination.” Lie.

“Are you quite sure about that?” Tony said, a smirk taking his face, something Loki wouldn’t be able to see at the moment.

“Yes, I am.” Lie

“I don’t think so. I think someone is a bit frustrated that someone found out their little secret.” Tony was mentioning to the tone of Loki’s former answer, which was forceful and bitter. He almost had him.

Finally, he looked up, a defeated look on his face, but his voice showed none of it. “If you have nothing else to say, I will take my leave. Fix the helmet.” Loki stepped up, but was pressed back down to the couch by his host. 

“No Lokes, don’t leave yet.”

Tony realized the gaze was lifted, Loki had been keeping his eyes to Tony’s crotch, and not so inconspicuously.

“I’m departing, my time is being wasted right now.” 

His features were outlined by the setting sun, or almost set sun. The sky was a rich wine colour, and streamed through the windows in thick rays, the only way New York would let it. They made Loki’s cheekbones look higher, his hair look sleeker. They made his features more severe, and Tony was battling whether or not it was attractive.

“I will allow you to leave when you tell me why you really came. And so you know, my eyes are up here.” he said looking down to the area of discussion. It was meant as a joke, but when Loki had jumped up a bit too soon and a bit too violently, he rethought the situation.

“I - I will not be ridiculed by the man I sought help in!” he yelled, a small wrinkle forming between his brows.

Tony’s eye brows raised in question. “Listen, Lokes, calm down. A joke, it was a joke. Calm down.”

He sighed deeply, partly because of sleep, or a lack of it, but the things that were happening were messing up his mind right now. Thinking straight was out the window.

“Will you fix the helmet, or shall I go to someone different?” he paused, “As if I had a choice to go to someone else.”

Tony looked at him, and, to say the least, he looked deflated. Loki had given up, and although Tony was not one for pity, as he hated being the receiver of it, but he let this one be an exception case.

“Fine.” he sighed, exasperation clinging to the word. “I’ll fix it, though I never said I wouldn’t.” He put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, as a sign of a closing deal. Loki flinched at the gesture, and brought his legs up when he jumped.

Tony let the comical look of the one eyebrow raised. “Calm down there.” he said. “I can’t hurt you.” he raised his hands up in defense. “No suit.” he looked around animatedly. “And I don’t see Banner anywhere around.”

The last comment got a well deserved glare from Loki, and any further embarrassments were avoided. Something about this encounter was so awkward, and Stark wasn’t having the best attempts at lifting the mood. Loki was so stiff, an unusual difference from his graceful gestures and confident voice. He sounded shaky with each word, and his hands were jittery. He looked nervous, and a bit flushed.

Could gods get the flu?

Tony sat down, a desperate attempt to close the uncomfortable gap between them. Although couch was rather large, he purposely sat close to Loki, and he realized that the god’s discomfort came mainly from him. He shifted away from Tony, as Tony inconspicuously scooted closer. He knew he was teasing, but when else would he see Loki like this?

“Loki.” he paused to gather his thoughts, and Loki looked at him. ”I know that you’re looking out for us.” Tony said “us” referring to the entirety of the human race. ” You deny it, but it’s pretty obvious. If you want to be recognized by S.H.I.E.L.D. or Asgard, or whoever, I can do that. I can get an investigation going.” He knew it was a scab he was picking and knew that the scar would turn out bigger, but it was irresistible. Tony leaned in to whisper, despite the lack of anyone else in the building, “Or, your secret can just be fine with me.”

Loki looked away from Tony, his mouth a thin line, and he was not looking like he was enjoying this little talk. He spoke uneasily, “Stark, I think you may of had a bit too much to drink.” It was true, his voice was deep and raspy from the sharp feeling of alcohol, but he was far from drunk. That would take a few bottles.

“I think I’m fine.” he said “Would you like something?” His head nodded towards the bar. Loki looked him straight in the eye, and figured out what had been bothering him earlier.

He was right, it wasn’t curiosity. It was intense fervour, something that always came when he was pranking someone. Although he was shaky on the outside, those deep eyes showed what he really wanted. It was kind of funny. Tony never thought of Loki to be the type of person, or rather god, to hide his face, but this was just another one of his games. He was the God of Mischief after all, but he couldn’t control those eyes, no matter how he played up the act, they were way too expressive. Loki had come here with another plan in mind, to mess with Tony in some unknown way. He could see it in his eyes, and Tony was about to completely abolish those plans.

He had already started, especially when he asked him about his real intentions, and frustrating him even more. The problem was Tony didn’t know what he had actually came here for, but he knew it wasn’t simply the helmet.

Loki nodded, a solemn nod, but now that Tony had caught him, he knew everything that he had been doing was an act, except those reactions to his humour was confusing him. Maybe those had been sincere, and he was actually flustered, but Tony doubted it.

Tony got up, and made his way to the bar he stepped behind, and pulled out a bottle. trying desperately to be subtle as he brought up a small keyboard. He had installed these a few months earlier and was grateful, he could ask J.A.R.V.I.S to do something without actually speaking. He typed in a command : _when we walk in my bedroom, lock the door after us._ He waited a second before _OK, Sir_. popped up on the screen.

He poured the scotch, as skillfully as he had learned to. It was a familiarity, could do it with his eyes closed. The golden liquid flowed into the other glass along with his own. He had picked his best bottle, not necessarily his favourite, but his best. He liked to impress.

He sat down once again, the same inappropriate closeness as before. Loki scooted over to give room, but Tony filled the gap when he handed him the amber fluid, and it swished in his glass, daring the edge.

He took a sip and his shook his head, and the burn of alcohol was taken over by the woody, sweet taste of the scotch. He watched Loki take a sip from the tip of his glass, and a little pucker of lips and a quick squint guaranteed that gods were, in fact, impacted by liquor.

“This is not as dreadful as I had anticipated.” He said after setting the glass on his leather coated knee, he leaned his head back. “You seem to have a taste for drinks. You would like them in Asgard. They are amazing.”

“Is that an invitation?” Tony asked, his face was a fierce smirk.

Loki let out a deep chuckle and grinned. “If a mortal comes to Asgard saying he was sent by Loki to examine our liquor, I don’t think I would be let off so easily.”

Tony nodded his head in agreement and took another sip. He was happy, just happy. They didn’t have that unfamiliar awkwardness between them, it was softened by alcohol. It was better, but he knew that Loki had come here for something, and he was not leaving until he got it. The drinks were just an obstacle. Oh, and how desperately Tony wanted to mess with these little plans.

He quaffed down the rest of the drink as set it on the table in front of him, and set his elbows over the couch edge behind him, his limp hand touched Loki’s armour casually. Loki acknowledged it, yet brushed it off as a friendly gesture, and turned to attention to Tony as he talked to him.

“So.” he said “How’s this little plan of yours going?” he said, and obviously picked a nerve, and got a fake defensive raised eyebrow.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” he answered impassively. Tony had to admit it, he was pretty good.

“Haha.” he let out a laugh, and raised his hands above his head to stretch. His arms brushed his beard, and his back arched, and he was pretty sure that he heard a few bones crack. After setting them back down, Loki’s face was full of vacant confusion, it was all a play, and he was playing very well. Tony was plenty ready to play, too.

Loki swished his drink around before giving an answer that was so obvious it hurt. “Listen, I came here for the helmet, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

He now had Tony confused, Loki was being direct and obvious with lies, or maybe his truth sounded like lies. Either way, it didn’t sound like any of his previous, sly answers.

“Oh come on Lokes.” Tony said, dragging out each “o” in the sentence. “Don’t lie to me, I thought we were past that. Just tell me what you’re here for.” Tony put his hand on Loki’s knee, a gesture Tony wouldn't of done if it wasn’t this situation. Getting Loki to break was his main concern, and messing with his emotions was one of the few ways.

Loki looked up, a bit startled by the sudden touch, but countered with a grin that dripped  
mischievousness. “Are you sure?”

Tony sat up, and brought his face closer to Loki’s, a bit intimate, but at this moment, it was just for the effect.

“Yes.”

Loki opened his mouth, but closed it. He was teasing, but countered and simply said “I don’t think you are quite ready.”

“Oh? I think I really am.” Tony answered, his face was inches from Loki, and both were too caught up in the game to notice.

“Well, a bargain would have to be made.” another grin from the devil.

Tony glanced down to the glowing orb on his chest. “ I know how those work.” He was getting some control of himself, and realized in this intense discussion, his hand was very close to the others thigh. His face was so close he could feel the breath come from Loki’s nose. He could kiss him.

“This is a different kind of deal.”

“I’m a fast learner.”

And with that, Tony kissed him. Not for love, or lust, or anything sexual at all. Not for hope of what would, could, come. It was simply experimental.

And awkward.

Tony had kissed guys before, but usually they close their eyes. Or leaned in. Or didn’t keep their mouths completely closed. He was giving, but the receiver wasn’t even trying to receive anything.

They kind of just sat there, Tony’s hand between the god’s open legs, and Loki looking openly into the eyelids of the other man. Neither one moved.

Finally Tony moved his hand to rest on Loki’s shoulder, and pulled out of their “kiss” and pressed his forehead to the other man's. He got no indication that Loki was going to get up, so he started.

“You’re gonna have to work with me here.”

“A warning would have helped.”

Tony chucked deeply, but quickly. He moved into Loki again, his lips pressing to his again, and Loki was less hesitant than before, and gave a bit of room to shift head angles. Though this, it wasn’t as dry as before, but it was soft. Tony moved his hand from his armoured shoulder to his neck, to his hair, which was much smoother than he expected. He combed through it, and Loki shuddered when Tony put his other palm on his chest

“Never done this?” Tony asked after noticing the reactions to the soft touches. He doubted that he was inexperienced, but Loki kept shuddering each advance.

“Not in forever and a day.” he said back, although his uneasiness was covered by a smirk. “That does not necessarily mean I do not know what I am doing.”

“Likely story.”

He reached his lips, and pecked him lightly, and paused a moment. He went in again, drawing it out in long motions, guiding Loki’s head with his hands. He kept moving his head to another angle, shifting, feeling his smooth face.

He wouldn’t say it was something like “fireworks” or sparks, actually, it was rather awkward. Loki, although his comment, was rusty, maybe 500 years rusty, so they bumped noses, teeth met teeth, and it was messy, a bit sloppy. Although all of Tony’s previous lovers, this felt somehow passionate, even sensual, something he hadn’t felt in someone in a long time. He lifted his hands, and blunt fingernails met skin, cracked palms touched jaws. It was far, far from perfect, but, to put it simply, it felt… right.

The kissing continued, and Tony started something different, biting Loki’s lower lip ever so often, checking to see if he was okay with it. He was, and whimpered breathily into his mouth.

And to think Tony could have went his life without hearing that sound ; Loki, soft and gentle, his breathy moans. He bit down softly again, drawing out another whimper. Tony realised his hunger for this newfound sound, he had to hear it, no matter how unseemly the way.

He went on, dragging out lips, heavy breaths circled the small space, and Tony was surprised to feel the hands of the man underneath him leave his sides and put on the space right above Tony’s hipbones. He was pulled down, soft cloth against hard, leather armour.

Tony took this as a chance to curve his back, pressing his chest up against the heavily protected one of his guest. The space closened, became warm. Loki was breathless, lips sore, red, and tired. His host took the opportunity to trail kisses down his exposed jawline and the little of his neck, with the soft hairs tickling his nose and eyes. Loki met his touches, bending with each peck. He knew what he was doing, and responded to each movement.

This didn’t go one for long, you see, his armour covered his clavicle and any further down, and could not be moved with any normal hands. Tony pried nonetheless, with no fruits to his labour. The leather would not budge, and stayed fixed.

Tony looked up, lips still swollen and red from before.

“We’ve gotta get this off.” he said, while continuing to tug at his collar.

“Ok.”

Loki shifted slightly, and Tony noticed the uneasy movements.

“Do you wanna go to the bedroom?” he cocked his head towards the large room behind him. Usually his retreat, silent, comforting, very few people went in there. Loki was to be one of those few.

“Very well.” he nodded.

Tony carefully stepped off, and noticed the erection that Loki was trying to cover, but failing. He held out his hand, which was accepted. It was a friendly gesture anywhere else, but strangely tender here. He lead him to the bedroom door quietly. Although Loki was a good five inches taller than him, Tony, rich with ardent experience and him being the host, was in charge, and did not resent this control at all.

He walked through the doorway, Loki trailing behind him, bound by his hand. He heard the quick click of a lock behind him and smirked. The outside, beyond the windows, was dark, starless from the city lights. A single sliver of moon was left in the dark of the night sky. He lead him to the bed, covered in grey, silky sheets. He paused, looked up, and pushed him down, regaining his previous position.

He cupped Loki’s face in his palms, compelled him to look into his dark eyes, so intimate a moment. He had never shared one in a long time, the last with Pepper. They would have never been something, they had become friends, business acquaintances. She knew everything about him, and him her. They were close, but when you think of someone has your best friend, you cannot have a relationship after that.

Tony recalled their purpose for being there.

“The clothes. Off.”

Loki flashed the classic “I have something up my sleeve and you are about to find it out” smirk, and, in the blink of an eye, his clothes had disappeared, and he was bare and naked beneath Tony. His erection was fully visible, and a soft pink was spreading across his face.

Tony looked him up and down quickly.

“God.” Tony practically breathed

“Thank you for finally noticing.”

Tony laughed, deeply and sincerely. “C’mere.”

He deepened their kiss, and pushed Loki from his bare chest down on the bed until he was laying, sprawled lopsidedly on the sheets, Tony kneeling on top of him fully clothed. Tony had both hands in fists to the side of Loki’s shoulders, Loki had his hands in Tony’s dark hair, pulling his face closer to his. For former enemies, they were rather tender.

Tony pulled away, and Loki’s hands fell limply to his chest.

“I need you to get up.”

Loki gave a puzzled look as Tony sat up, and pulled his arm, beckoning his to follow his lead. He did, getting on his knees just in front of Tony. He kept steady eye contact, unusual for someone fully nude in front of someone fully clothed.

Loki was taller, and bent his head, as they began to kiss again, his erection pressing up against the shorter man’s stomach. Tony discovered new skin, stroking his partner’s sides and back, fingers dipping into the indent of his spine. His hands progressed to just above his ass and Loki’s breathing became deep and shuddering. He had been reacting to each touch, digging his fingers into Tony’s shoulders, leaving white and red marks. Tony left his mouth, licked his way to the cavity of his collarbone, kissing, receiving held back shudders and shakes from Loki. He was trying desperately to keep everything in.

Tony brought his hands to the front, dragging his touch down Loki’s torso, painstakingly slowly, until he meets the bump of his hip bones.

He leaves his mouth, and kisses down his jaw, neck, chest, light nips down this stomach. He wasn’t skinny, nor was he overly muscular. He was lean, ribs daring to poke out, a line going down his practically hairless torso. His paleness paired with the arc reactor made him a glowing, electric blue. Tony set one hand on his protruding hips, and another on his lower back, his head right above his arousal. He looked up, his eyelashes covering his eyelids.

“Ready?”

“Mmm.”

He’ll take that as a yes.

He licked down the rest of the way, until he reached a triangle of black, curly hair, and he held his testes in his hand. He glanced up once before to the the man above him, his face hidden, bent back. Tony looked back to his work, he had to admit, it was nothing to be ashamed about, maybe even impressed.

He licked across the slit once, and a moan through gritted teeth escaped the man over him. Loki’s hands dug into Tony’s shoulders, more for balance, stability, than anything else. He was unexpectedly sensitive, and Tony took advantage of that.

His cock was twitching, craving more, and he licked from the base to the tip, and one hand left from his shoulder to cover Loki’s own mouth. Tony repeated, licking over the tip, and stopped to swirl his tongue over the entire top. Loki squirmed and Tony could feel a hardon coming on in his own sweatpants, but both kept their composure. He had to give it to him, it was impressive for being out of practice.

Tony put the end in his mouth, and went down a bit more, licked up and down, and Loki yelled though a cupped hand as Tony went further down. The warmth of his mouth, the wetness, it was too much for Loki to handle, the contact of skin was like rereading a favourite book, Loki knew all the parts, just not the details.

He felt dizzy, the sensations were taking over his head, and he dropped his hand and moaned, deep and loudly. Not quite guttural, it sounded like it had came deeper, as if from the actual area of discussion.

Tony kept going down, slowly, and moved his hands from Loki’s back to his ass, holding on. His cheeks hollowed out and, he went down, and up, his tongue swirling in motion. Loki felt a distinct hot feeling in the pit of his stomach, rising to his chest. He was lost in the pleasure, but not too much to comment.

“Anthony… Anthony.”

And with that Tony pulled off with a finishing lick. He wasn’t going to let this go by so quickly.

“Gnh.” Loki responded at the sudden to colder air around his twitching cock.

Tony took his hands and smoothed his chest, and slipped another small kiss. Loki’s face was warm and droplets of water beaded above his brows. He was blushing, and his almost climax had made all the blood rush to his groin, so his fingers were tingling.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, his voice surprising composed.

“Oh, we are far from over.”

Loki looked at him through slitted eyes, only a small ring of emerald green shone through the enlarged pupils. Tony smiled into the next kiss, and his hand trailed down to Loki’s sore erection once more. Loki gasped, sucked all the air from Tony’s lungs.

Tony put all his weight on Loki, pushing him down under his smaller frame. Loki’s arms were above his head, crossed, fingers slack. He was giving up all power, all control, and was actually trusting someone. He gave Tony a sturdy look. Just this once was plastered all over his eyes. Tony just smiled.

He leaned down, brushed his lips against Loki’s, teasing. He sat back up, and pulled his shirt off, and tossed it on the ground below them. He was about to go to work on his pants when he felt a sudden draft of cool air on his thighs, and looked down to see his half hard cock revealed, and him pantless.

“Oh, forgot about that.”

“Mmm.”

He leaned down and dragged out a kiss, rubbed his hands up Loki’s chest, feeling every muscle, every exposed inch. Another trail of kisses lead down, but when he curved his back, their cocks rubbed, and both moaned, Tony realizing a second too late that he had let that sound escape his mouth.

Loki smirked at his slip up, but Tony did it again. It wasn’t a surprise no longer, and the only noises were coming from Loki. Though this, Loki began meeting each rub, creating even more friction. It seemed like with every action Tony had come up with, Loki would wrap that pretty little head around it and counter.

But there was something he couldn’t counter.

Tony’s hands went down his stomach again, and reached for his testes, and wrapped his fingers around them. This familiar feeling sent a raw current through Loki’s nerves, and straight to his vocal chords. He muttered curses in a language Tony didn’t understand, and bent his head back onto the pillows. His hands gripped the sheets as the action was repeated. Tony took the chance, with Loki’s long neck revealed and barren, to kiss and suck on little spots, adding to the sensations.

“Anthony, you must stop these games.”

Tony stopped. “I thought you liked those.”

“I’m also impatient.”

“Ok, have it your way then.”

One finger left his balls and traveled down to the sensitive flesh right below it. Loki squeezed his eyes and pursed his lips, trying trivially to keep groans in. They left his mouth once the one finger touched the puckered muscle and circled. For the first time Loki’s hips bucked up, violent and involuntary.

Tony moved his hand to steady Loki’s swelling and collapsing stomach. “Too soon?”

Loki looked down, catching his eye once again. “No.” a small puddle of sticky precum was beginning on his stomach.

Tony did it again, and Loki had prepared himself, only letting a muted groan come out. His hands steadied, and Tony continued, letting his other hand travel from his stomach to Loki’s inner thighs, where he felt each muscle ripple with every movement. He trailed his fingers lightly, getting goose bumps in compensation. He scooted up, never once letting his hand leave its place, and kissed Loki gently before Loki brought his hands up and mashed their faces together, not so gently. He almost sucked the life from Tony, and he lifted his head from the intense kiss, only to go back again.

Tony felt like he was done, Loki was breathless from his action and from his own, bringing the other hand up to Loki’s mouth which was otherwise preoccupied. He pulled his bottom lip down, and stopped the kiss. Loki let him insert one finger, and he licked it generously, coating it with saliva.

Tony looked down with a raised eyebrow, but passed it off as he brought the same finger down to its earlier location, and with out a bit of warning, inserted it.

The noise Loki made at the intrusion was inhuman, raucous. He screamed, not because it hurt, or because it was overly pleasurable, but because it was so unusual, like the feeling of over-sensitized skin after a nail is ripped off, yet much less painful.

Loki’s spine domed his head fell back, his hair mussed. Tony pressed his finger deeper, right to the top knuckle. Loki was tight, hard enough to get one finger in at all, but he pulled back slowly, and back in. “Stark, again.” he very near growled through clamped teeth. He repeated, each advance made it easier, and Loki louder. For a god, he was noisy, and if Tony had neighbors, they would have woken by now.

Again, Tony’s head churned with thoughts. To think, the man half the world loathed was under him, reduced to a puddle, a mess of sighing and squirming, from his hands alone. The things people would do to him, and here he was, him in his bed, submitting to him. No matter who he told, not that he would anyway, they would be forever doubtful, and if it were Natasha, he would die.

Tony kissed him again, but his own cock brushed Loki’s thigh. It had been untouched the whole time, and it was reddening, almost purpling, with ignored pressure. He was about to take his other hand down, but this, this whole interaction, it was about Loki exclusively. He held back his own urges to work at the problem at hand.

He tried to quiet Loki down by kissing him, enveloping his mouth with his, invading his tongue. There was no way he could know if someone was in his house, or if they could hear his special guest.

Loki broke the kiss. “More. I demand more.” he said breathlessly, yet still with still with uncanny poise.

“You’re in no position to demand.” Tony quickly countered.

“Oh really?” Loki asked, “Do you know how quickly I could tur - ngh!”

During Loki’s little threat Tony had slammed his one finger into Loki’s prostate, something that had never been explored in a long time until now. Tony made mental note of its exact place as he thrust his finger into it again, deserving a near convulsing pant.

“Yes really.” Tony said, a smug smirk on his face. He kissed him again, his scruff scratching Loki’s face. His moans were subdued by Tony’s lips, and his hands roamed Tony’s back, leaving redding scratches up and down his spine as he pumped his finger in and out.

Tony paused, feeling Loki’s long fingers getting alarmingly close to his own backside. He backed from the kiss.

“Stark,you h-have to” he uncharacteristically stuttered, “go faster. Now.”

“We’ve got all night.”

“Stark. Now.”

“Nope.”

That, as it turned out, was not the right answer. Tony found himself, at the hands of magic, underneath Loki. Loki’s smirk was taking over his face, his eyes wrinkled, his hands on Tony’s glowing chest. Tony’s eyes were wide, coming to the realization that Loki could’ve done that long ago, he could’ve been where Loki was just a second ago.

“I would think twice before disobeying me, Stark.”

“No kidding.”

This, Tony came to the conclusion, was only a demonstration of power, and he thought that there was only so much Loki could keep him from doing. He thrust his hips up, aiming for the man above him. Loki grunted, and it seeped into a groan as Tony rubbed both of their cocks together. What Tony lacked in power, he gained in cunning and the knowledge of his guest’s sensitivity.

Loki had bowed his head for a moment to catch his breath, and Tony had seized this opportunity. He grabbed Loki by his waist before holding him up, getting on his own knees and slamming him back into his own mattress. Loki looked up, startled, and surprised with the quick motion. Tony grinned, and kissed again.

“Because you had so rudely interrupted me...” Tony said, and held out his index and middle finger to Loki’s mouth, dragging down his lower lip, ”...lick.”

Loki abided, bringing the fingers into his mouth for the second time, smothering them with his wetness and warmth. What set Tony off was how he kept plain eye contact the whole time, never failing to break it. It was unnerving.

Nevertheless, he waited until Loki had released his fingers before kissing him. He felt like that action had become routine, yet still had meaning, every twist of the head, each lip bite, it was still something substantial.

After dragging his fingers down Loki’s stomach, he got to the tight ring of muscle. He paused, swirled the fingers around the opening, feeling the contractions of skin and the groans from below him. Loki turned his head from Tony.

“Stark, if you do…”

Tony jammed both fingers in, without warning, and pumped. Loki had bent his back and grabbed fistfulls of sheets, precum beaded at the tip as his cock twitched. He let out shredded grunts as Tony aimed for his prostate, the most sensitive place on this man’s body. He let his fingers graze, then he jammed them, hard. He could feel all of Loki tighten and slow in that moment.

Tony, after scissoring and moving his fingers, added his final finger, and Loki looked up with wide eyes, mute with pleasure.

He stretched Loki’s tight hole, muttering to himself. Loki’s warmth was clasped around his fingers and his flesh constricted around him. With each spontaneous twitch and spasm, he felt everything move. Loki was close, and he kept hitting that sensitive gland inside him every few thrusts.

He removed his fingers, earning a dissatisfied groan from Loki.

“Oh, you’ll be much happier in a sec.” Tony said, impending.

He reached over to the bedside table, usually a light wash wood, but dark grey in the thick dark of shadows. He opened it, and retrieved a condom and a small bottle of lube. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, Loki watching his every move.

“What is that for?”

“We don’t want you getting pregnant, now do we?” Tony countered, smiling. He did not see the bewildered face Loki sported.

He rolled it on, and tried to keep himself from gasping even from these small touches. He was fully hard, almost painfully. He had ignored it the whole time, and he could feel the tension already building up.

The bottle of the lube opened with a pop that was only appropriate for the time at hand, and he amply squirted some on and slicked it on carefully.

Loki, still sprawled on the bed, was beginning to grow impatient when Tony had finished.

“Tell me if it hurts, OK? Tell me if I need to stop.” he warned assuredly.

“I can fare.”

With that Tony lined his girth up at his entrance, and after one more glance, pushed in the head. That was enough to make Loki gasp, his curls covering the pillow under him. He sighed, bit his lip, and composed himself, his legs raising up, meeting Tony’s hips. Their eyes met once again, and with some force, Tony moved in with difficulty, until all of his cock was buried in Loki.

He felt the heat close around him. All his senses were enlightened, and with each of Loki’s squirms, his own temptations heightened. He stayed put for a minute, knowing Loki would first feel pain and discomfort before he felt pleasure.

Loki did feel the pain, but it was more like a abnormally uncomfortable feeling that soon turned to a cramp, and his own body was craving some sort of movement. He nodded once, eyes squeezed shut. Tony pulled back, and pushed, Loki’s lips pursed white, and bent his head into the other man’s shoulder.

Loki was unaccustomed to any of this, and this was far from anything he expected. He held back yelps, mostly from a robust feeling growing in his belly, but as Tony pulled back out and pushed in again with new found vigour, he had hit a spot that caused him to howl before. He bit, hard, into Tony’s shoulder as he quickened his movements, becoming more measured, calculated. Tony’s chest was hot against the man below him, and his erection pressing into his stomach as he moved. Loki groaned louder into the skin, more strong than before. Tony’s hips buckled forcefully right into Loki’s cock, before drawing out again before pushing in. Loki, having his own desires, tried to discreetly snake his hand down to his crotch, the pressure was overwhelming. Tony, though, did not advise this.

Tony’s hand grabbed for Loki’s, pushing it into the sheets above his shoulders. Loki was ripped from his only holding place. Tony’s shoulder was reddening, sure to bruise later. His only choice was to look to the side, his hair sticking to his sweaty face. He closed his eyes, and swallowed and readied himself for the next thrust.

Tony stopped, and simply said “Look at me.” as demanding as he could muster at a time like this. Loki did not, and kept his face turned away. Tony leaned down, brushing his body against the other man’s pressured dick. Loki looked up and failed to gulp down a rather booming shout. He breathed heavily, and surprisingly gave in, looking at the man above him through lidded eyes. His face was rubicund, wet with perspiration. Tony liked him this way, not trying to kill anyone.

“Good.” he looked at him, and hit his prostate with another thrust. Loki bit his own lip, wanting to be quiet. The groan left him, and he was about to crush his face into the pillow, but Tony captured his lips, crashing faces sloppily.

“You’ll listen to me now?”

“Y-Yes. I will.” he said.

Tony had taken it into his own that he needed to wrap Loki’s legs around his waist to make sure that he couldn’t counter any of his moves. Loki whined, voice hoarse from previous screaming, as his hips were edged up. This gave Tony a more convenient place to hit Loki harder, and he did. Loki was becoming dizzy with each touch, and when Tony had squeezed his hand between both their bodies to stroke Loki’s cock he became more and more dazed with each sensation.

He clasped his palm around the bottom, and moved his thumb up the slit. Loki yelled, yet did not come. He synchronized stroke with thrust, and Loki grabbed his shoulders, scraping, digging. The intense feeling was building up in his stomach again, drawing all blood from his body, making his fingers and toes tingle like pins and needles from the lack of circulation. He was holding on, as if for life, and craned his neck into the groove of Tony’s shoulder.

“T-Tony!” and he yelled, piercing, hoarse and breaking. His hands gripped harder into Tony's back, and he came hotly over his stomach and Tony’s, shaking and sputtering indistinguishable words. His eyes, squinted shut, and his voice cracked, deeming him silent. All he could do was breathe, shattered and erratic. The feeling made his vision black and all senses but touch vacant. He was dizzy, and grabbed Tony harder with his legs, forcing him into the cavity of his chest.

Tony was so close; it had been monumentally difficult to hold himself back with Loki’s velvet heat wrapped around him like a glove, clenching and fluttering as he orgasmed for the first time in such a long time. He groaned and spit out a string of carefully picked curses as he felt the thick pressure pool and roil in his groin while his scrotum drew up, taught and potent.

And Tony came silently, a lump in his throat had prevented him and still moving, and he didn’t catch his breath until minutes later after breathing heavily into Loki’s chest as he was recovering. Both hadn’t climaxed like that, so incredible, that they couldn’t even talk for minutes after. They both lay there, panting like dogs, faces finally losing their redness.

Tony was the first to move, moving to go get something to clean the both up. His hairs stood up at the cold air.

“Come back.”

“I’m gonna get something to clean you up.”

“It is taken care of.”

Tony looked down, and saw that it was, to see his stomach dry. He did what he was going to do anyway, and took the condom off and tossed it into the nearby trash.

“Will you join me now?” Loki said, still in bed.

“Sure.”

He climbed back into the warm bed, and under the covers. He felt Loki’s body damp with sweat and chilled in uncovered areas, and went behind to wrap his arms around him limply. Their breathing matched, heaving chests with hallowing intakes.

“So… that was fun.”

“It was something.”

“Was it good?”

Loki paused, considering the question with true earnest.

“Yes, it was. Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

Tony slept with Loki in his arms, lulled to slumber by the steady breaths of his bedmate. Loki fell asleep for the first time in years, as Tony’s warmth covering him, soothing him. Both comforted each other, rare.

Tony woke up, Loki still in his embrace. The windows let bright, early morning light in, the only way New york would it. He squinted at the sun before softly nudging Loki with his knee.

“Stay”, Loki moaned into the sheets.

“Wait, can I ask you a question?”

Loki grunted.

“So why were you really here?”

“Hush, and come back. We can save that for a later time.”

Tony happily abides, snuggling into the body in front of him. Loki pushed back, and wiggled in to fit. Tony quickly fell to sleep again despite the late time.

He woke again only half an hour later to find himself alone in his bed, fully clothed, and the door unlocked and open.

He got up, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. His feet tried to catch with his brain as he stumbled around drunkenly before getting to the doorway. Everything was still, quiet.

He scanned the room for Loki, and looked into the main room, both barren of life. He did, though, spot a familiar bottle on his counter, and a small slip of paper under it. He walked over, and lifted the heavy bottle, recognizing it as the same one he had drunk from the night before. He smiled, and set it down with a low clang.

The note under it was white and crisp, and the lettering was thin and graceful.

Dear Anthony,

Thank you for the night, it was lovely. I Hope to see you again.  
Until next time.

-L

P.S. The helmet will be fine

 _Hmm_ Tony thought, _next time_.


	2. Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is "next time".

“Jan!”

“What Tony?”

“Did you come in my lab? I can’t find my - oh, wait, I have it now!”

“Happy to help.” She replied sarcastically, as she glided almost silently over to the doorway of temporary lab. She’s good at that.

“I’ve learned not to meddle with anything in here.” she said, glancing around.”Besides, why are you working in Hank’s space, don’t you have a whole warehouse or something to fill?”

“Well, all of you guys are here. I feel like the team leader should actually be with the team sometimes. I also have a room here if you haven't noticed.” he replied, putting the screwdriver in his mouth to use his hands a bit.

“Decent enough answer.” She shrugged, her hair glinting in the heavy artificial light. “I’ll be in the training room if you need to yell at me again.” She spun on her heels and started down the hallway.

“You’re not going to ask me what I’m making?”

“Nope.”

He shrugged and smirked a bit, and then focused. He wasn’t making, but just fixing, and he would have told Janet what exactly if she was a bit less snarky. Despite this, he continued on as hours passed and plenty of time has passed since he glanced at a clock, until he finally closed up his work place. His fingers ached like they did everyday, and he walked by all of Hank’s projects, finished, progressing, and some forgotten, and got to the sink to try and wash the soreness from his muscles.

After a long day, warm water and soap made all the difference. He splashed some on his face and left the room, the lights shutting off after he stepped out and into the hallway. Remnants of creations glowed in the dark and his footsteps echoed down the hall. The tower was so much less homey than the mansion, but I suppose that’s what you ask for when you become a superhero.

No one was usually awake this late, or early in this case. Sometimes he’d find Banner awake reading, or the Hulk eating. Every once a while someone would be watching T.V. He even caught T’Challa watching Mean Girls one time, which they decided to keep their little secret. Nevertheless, 3:27 was a difficult time to find someone to talk to, so he decided to actually sleep that night. Or at least try.

He passed room after room, full of sleepers, or empty of souls. As he made his way to his small room, he could feel his feet get heavier and heavier with exhaustion. Every room was black and quiet, everyone asleep. A home away from… no this was home.

The door opened silently, and the bathroom was opened too. “J.A.R.V.I.S., can you close ‘em please.”

“Yes’sir.”

The lights came on, and he brushed his teeth quickly and hastily, the toothpaste dripping down his chin and onto the counter. Too tired to change, he stripped down to his boxers and clumsily stumbled out of the room, and into a dark bedroom. 

To say he collapsed on the bed is an understatement. The floor shook and the bed creaked loudly. He didn’t even care to put a sheet over him. It was a sudden and strange wave of fatigue that overtook him, rare and almost unnatural. Soon sleep overwhelmed him. He fell into a deep slumber that he had not experienced in a long while.

Light awoke him, but not sunlight. That same gooseflesh-causing chill he remembers enveloped him, and he curled into a ball, trying to ignore it. When it persisted, his jaw shook and he pulled a cover over him and moaned when there was no relief to the biting feeling.

It’s just a dream. Just a dream.

“Now now now, this is no way to treat a guest.”, a cold chuckle followed.

A dream.

“Sir?”

Dream.

“Sir? Are you awake?”

He groaned like a teenageer woken for school, twisted and sat up, eyes slitted and squinting. Too bright. 

“Sir, would you like me to inform -”

“No, just, ugh, leave us.”

“Okay sir.”

He rubbed his eyes and saw who was sitting in one of his favourite chairs. Even without his armour, Loki looked as regal as ever if not more.

He glanced at the clock. 1:49. In the morning.

“Good morning.” A smile.

“What?” A flat line for a mouth.

“Well nice to see you too.” A smirk.

“How long have I been out?” his eyes were still squinting. 

“You have been asleep for 22 hours and 18 minutes.”

He groaned again and fell on the pillows facefirst. “Did I miss anything?” 

“I got in here again.”

“So I’ve noticed.” His eyes were still slowly adjusting and shadows were developing. He could stare his guest in the eyes.”What do you want?”

“Did I ever say I wanted something?”

“You didn’t have to.” still a neutral and flat voice arose from the newly awoken host. ”J.A.R.V.I.S., does anyone know he’s here?”

“No, Sir. Would you like me to alert anyone?”

“No, but why did you not do that in the first place?”

“He froze some of my main compartments. Also, because of the nature of his last visit, I was not sure if you wanted him or not, so I waited for you to wake up.”

“Okay.” The flat expression turned into a frown, and then a smirk.”You can leave us to our business for now. There anyone awake?”

“No.”

“Okay.” and Tony turned his attention to Loki. He was not sure what to expect. With the last encounter turning the way it did, he wasn’t sure how this would go.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he said, and added, “again. So what have you been up to? Manipulated anyone lately? Thor has said you’ve been up to no good.”

“Since I had escaped my cell, I have, what is the word you use? Ah, laying low. You would’ve heard if I did anything crucial.”

“I guess. Thor mentioned you used your magic to escape. You have to teach me how to do that sometime.”

Loki’s expression became flat before becoming a frown. It was similar to the expression sported previously. He, from being so happy and snarky, had now started to look almost defeated at the mere mention of his previous experiences.

He sighed deeply, the kind you may make after an awful joke or the suggestion of a tedious activity. “I did not use any magic to get out.”

“What?” a crease between Tony’s eyebrows formed.”How did you then?”

“You humans have an insatiable appetite. Asgardians do as well, just larger.” His eyes were cast on the ground, refusing eye contact.

“Wait. Let me get this strait. So you’re saying that-”

“Whatever you are substituting, you can assume correct. I will have no pleasure in the details.”

Tony was digesting this, and he was starting to understand the causes for Loki’s sudden and peculiar appearance. ”But you got out of your cell. If you had no magic, how did you do it?” at this point he was sitting up straight in his bed, the covers splayed about him, his skin still prickled with gooseflesh.

“I can assume you have met Amora the Enchantress, but we were are allies. She had promised me a safe exit from my cell and the jail, as I only had enough magic to simply transport myself back to Midgard, not enough to get out. She, as soon as she had let me of my cell, had abandoned me with no reason, left with with the very men there to protect me.”

“So they - they,” Tony had paused trying to gather his thoughts, looking down at his lap, “they raped you?”

Loki swallowed, the face of that particular defencelessness he donned last time appeared, and he nodded solemnly. They sat silently, the air weighty with exchanged words. Tony wanted to change the conversation desperately, but he had one thought constantly rolling in his head, all consuming. Loki had come to his house seeking refuge, from Asgard, from his brother, from Tony’s own team mates. Although he questioned how they were not alerted to his disappearance or how he even had any magic left after the journey, the one question was this : If Loki has been abused so prior to his night spent in the tower, does that mean he had taken advantage of Loki’s vulnerable state? Tony’s mind was so chaotic and loud, he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. He gripped his bed sheets, breathing in, trying to calm himself.

“Someone would assume me to be more troubled by this conversation, not you.” He was staring intensely, a smug look on his face despite the topic.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Go on.”

“Well, when you got to the tower last time, you had come back from your escape, and I wanted to, uh, clarify that I didn’t do anything that went against what you wanted.”

“Are you questioning whether it was consensual or not?”

“Yes.” his lips were flat, creases forming in his forehead.

He laughed, shrill and unnatural in the moment. Tony winced, the sound being so sudden. “It was, it was. I would of not let you go any further if not.”

And with that, Tony felt immensely relieved, the strain of guilt removed. They sat quietly, breathing and it was easy to see that the discomfort was subsiding .He felt clear, but Loki, most likely, did not feel as much so, still in pain with memories. Though the complexity and burden of the topic, Tony still found it in the asshole of himself to ask a few more questions.

“So, um, when we were, uh-”

“Stark, do not prolong this anymore."

“Okay, okay. 

He couldn’t run his mouth right now, he was stuck, sitting there uncomfortably, still half awake, with someone he wanted both away from him and in his arms at the same time. He had no clue how to deal with this situation. He decided to pat the mattress, signaling for Loki to sit down with him. All of it was instinct and he had no clue why.

Loki looked up, and had the visual representation of wheels turning on his face. He slowly rose and sat next to him, the bed creaked with shared uncertainty. 

Tony put his arm around Loki’s shoulders, this same unharnessed instinctive leading him. He rolled to the side and curled up, becoming a little spoon. Tony could almost hear the uneasiness in Loki’s breath, the way is had a hard time evening out. He did not wear the armour this time, “midgard” clothes as Thor called them, with a few accessories sprinkled about that showed his regalness. This was far more comfortable than last time, and Tony finally shifted back after hearing his breath slow to a steady pace. He let his own fall in that same steady rhythm

He didn’t know what happened next, but the next time he opened his eyes it was 7:28 that same day, and Jan was looking at him with annoyance and confusion in her eyes. He could still hear the same constant, slow breath of sleep in his ear and a familiar hand around his middle. Well, shit.


	3. Jan gets angry and it's pretty funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet is funny when she's angry.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Okay, Jan, pl-”

“Oh no no no no no, you don’t get to talk Tony. What the hell is this?!” She rose her voice and pointed at Loki.

Loki pointed one finger in the air and raised his eyebrows,“I prefer not to be referred to as ‘this’.”

Janet glared.

“Janet please calm down. Okay?” Tony sat up slowly, as if coaxing a terrified and aggressive animal from a corner. ”I would appreciate if you used more of … an inside voice?”

“WHAT?! You want me to use an ‘inside voice’ when there is a goddamn evil god in your bed!?” She paused for a moment, still glaring. Her eyebrows rose slightly and her mouth dropped for a second before the yelling progressed again, “AND NOW HIS SHIRT IS OFF. TONY, I SWEAR IF THIS IS A PRACTICAL JOKE I WILL KILL YOU!” She dropped her arms to her side with a loud thump. They, just a moment ago, had been flailing with enthusiasm. She looked defeated, confused, but also frenzied.

Tony turned around, and, truly, not to his surprise, Loki was shirtless. He sighed before speaking, “Put it back on.”

“But-”

“Just do it, she may get louder if you don’t.” Janet was still yelling in the background, mostly how she will make him subatomic and a few other vulgar things that had made Loki grin and chuckle in response.

“I do not know if that is possible, but I will.” and with that, the shirt was on again.

“Okay, Janet, the shirt has returned, will you let me explain now?”

“Explain?” She laughed, “Explain, no. I’ll let that asshole in your bed do the talking.”

“That was a bit uncalled for.” Loki replied, a look of false hurt on his face.

“I swear to god Tony. Is this your version of pacifying?”

“Jan.” He stood up slowly, like coaxing a child from a tantrum, “This isn’t what you think it is?”  
“Actually, I would disagree.” Loki countered. He was sitting up, shirt on and his hair was mussed. He looked like he had slept deeply, and his voice was low and syrupy, as if he just had gotten out of a cold.

Tony facepalmed and Janet was still standing there, looking more confused than before. She was also fresh from bed, her shirt and shorts were loose and wrinkled, and some imprints of sheets were red on her arms and legs. She was still processing what Loki had just said, you could see it settling in her mind as her head cocked. She sighed deeply, like those sighs you only see in movies. She made her mind up on an answer.

“I’m gonna go back to bed and pretend like I never saw this whole episode.” she said closing her eyes and shaking her head dramatically and pointed to them.”This, well, this never happened.”

“What never happened?” said a deep voice that was out of sight for both Tony and Loki. It was T’Challa, judging by that unmistakable bass-baritone voice. Tony turned to shove Loki out of the way, to get him out of sight, but he had beat him to it. He had already disappeared, only leaving his strange, sharp scent behind in Tony’s sheets.

“I walked in on Tony jacking off.” Jan said.

“Jan!” Tony yelled back. He would, though, agree that sounded better than “being caught sleeping with one of the worst Avenger enemies” but, still, a bit embarrassing and uncalled for

“So that’s why the Shellhead was asleep all day.” T’Challa peeked his head in, a big grin on his face.

“Ugh.” Tony groaned and then resorted to burying his head in the blankets and pillows. He heard T’Challa walk away down the hall. After he was sure that he was gone, he whispered “Thanks” to Janet, who just huffed and walked away. He knew she wouldn’t tell anyone, and was probably happy and proud that she harboured a secret no one else did. 

Quickly Tony looked around and thought to where Loki must have gone, but he must have left, he was nowhere in the room when he scanned the room. He guessed that he was too wary about the other members, especially his brother. Knowing Loki, one of his worst fears is to be slandered or just simply found out, leaving would be in his best interest.

“Time J.A.R.V.I.S?”

“It is 7:43, would you like me start a shower?” J.A.R.V.I.S. asked.

“Go for it,” Tony said “Make it a bit chilly, I need to wake up to deal with the shit of this day.” 

He got up slowly and looked out his window to the intercrossing streets of New York in the early sun. He usually would wake up 5 or 6 or perhaps earlier, but he suspected that Loki had somehow put him under something that made him sleep. This was comforting though, being able to look at this world in new eyes. He felt content, first in a long time. Infact, the last time he felt this satisfied was since Loki had showed up all those months ago.

He heard the water of the shower start flowing in the next room. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom, his feet were dragging. He stripped of his boxers and stepped in, and the water woke him right up. After getting past the initial shock of the chilly water his breath slowed and he put shampoo in his hair and lathered. He did the same with soap and conditioner, and after only minutes he stepped out of the shower, gleaming with water, and slightly red from scrubbing. 

Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off. That’s when he felt a familiar and cool touch on his hips. Looking in the mirror he say the shadowed imprints of nails and fingertips digging into his flesh. A cold breath ran down his neck and shoulders, eventually to his spine, leaving a trail of raised hair and cold shivers. A cheshire cat grin appeared on Tony’s face as he leaned into the invisible contact. He hadn’t left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So for the few that have been reading this, you may have noticed how sporadic these chapters (or lack thereof) are. I would like to apologize, but with school and illustrating a whole comic of my own, time comes rarely. Regardless, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an asshole.

The tile wall against Tony’s back was cold, but not as unrelenting and frigid as the invisible fingertips traveling up and down his sides. He breathed deeply. It was plainly obvious to him who it was. Loki had not, as he was currently observing, left. Tony mumbled a variation of “lock all the doors” outloud, aimed at J.A.R.V.I.S. just in case Jan decides it would be appropriate to burst in again.  
After hearing the door click, Tony let himself be pushed flat up against the wall, his bare skin, still warm from the shower, was shocked into the cold dampness of the wall. All he could feel was hands all over him, grabbing and taking as much as they could. He felt like a cold glass of water for a parched man, and he was not complaining. He leaned into Loki’s questionable frame, trying to figure out where to place his hands, and tried to grab for his slim hips when they were suddenly whisked behind his back and held there by invisible bonds. A cold breath ghosted across his shoulders, it ethereally whispered, “Now now, Stark, don’t pull anything with me. You had all the fun last time, let me take the reigns.” and the feel of a damp tongue ran over his collar bones and dipped into the little notch below his throat before quickly nipping at his neck.   
He began to raze his hands over Tony’s body, which was still warm and wet from the shower, and also completely bare. All of his skin was on edge, his hair was standing up everywhere. The unseen hands took to the small of his back and his shoulder blades, which were raised from the back of the wall.  
It did not take too long for his breath to become a bit ragged, but by that time Loki had added a second pair of hands to the ensemble, and was still playing with Tony’s neck before making it to his mouth going in for what seemed like a held back kiss. But as Tony tried to catch his breath, a chuckle came from around him, an enveloping noise.   
“That didn’t take too long.” said the ethereal voice, only minorly mirroring that of Loki’s. This comment, of course was mentioning his already swollen erection, half-hard in minutes.

“You seem to have … the upper hand.” He laughed at his own joke.

“Oh, shut up.” Loki said as a single finger traced town Tony’s stomach and lead to his pelvis. Another hand cupped his hip bone, which was jutting out because of his unusual stance. One other hand dragged a finger down the entirety of his back and to the cleft of his ass. Tony stood as still as his legs would let him. He was trying to calm his sporadic breaths while also wanting desperately to move, to counteract all the hands and fingers on his body, the tongue on his neck, the lips on his own. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
“Loosen up. I feel like I’m feeling up a wooden board.” said Loki, and it would be easy for Tony to imagine a honest smile on Loki’s face.   
“Sorry.” He said, adjusting himself. He wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with the current circumstance, just unused to the lack of control and the undivided amount of attention. Also, the hands. So many hands.  
“Open your eyes.” Loki’s more grounded voice said, and when he did, his physical form was there in front of him, grinning. Only one pair of hands was planted on his hips, resting comfortably.  
“Does that suit you?” he asked.  
“Oh, most certainly.”  
Tony stuck his neck out, attempting to kiss Loki, but Loki had maneuvered his head and began to kiss and nip his neck, and the moment Tony closed his eyes, the overwhelming feeling of touch returned. He didn’t even try to figure out where each hand was, he just let himself melt into the body in front of him, the skin on skin contact he’s been craving since the last time Loki had been with him. His muscles slackened and his breaths began to lose their uniformity. He was being unfurled.  
Loki left his neck, which was now covered in red marks beginning to purple, and moved up to his mouth and just kissed him. Each time he moved back, he brought a bit of Tony’s stability with it, and then he would kiss him deeply again.   
By this time, Tony was nearly fully hard, as was Loki, and, knowing this, moved down, from cheek to neck to collar bones to chest to navel to pelvis and placed his now only pair of hands on the back of Tony’s thighs until he was on his knees in front of Tony. How coincidental. Tony was sure what was about to happen but he kept his head faced up, eyes closed and tried to contain his breaths and the noises that might come soon.   
Loki was going to do what he did best: surprise and startle. He took no time, but instead engulfed Tony halfway and swallowed. Tony kind of expected this, but hadn’t prepared himself adequately for such an action. He still stood how he had before, but now he was desperately trying to contain his breath. As he calmed himself, Loki moved further down swallowing him whole and then gulped down.  
“Ah, fuck.” Tony said as he leaned against the wall behind him, which now was dry but still cold.   
Loki still continued down, hands stroking and his adam's apple bobbed with movement. Tony, as was Loki, had enlarged pupils, so visible in his icy blue eyes.  
This went on only for a bit longer, Loki kept with good rhythm, until Tony was breathing heavy and testing the bonds at his hands. He was squirming impatiently, but Loki had a certain way of keeping him on edge. When his muscles got taught and tight, we would ease and slow himself, and then pick up the pace when Tony would begin to catch his breath.  
It was pure torture and Tony, though not admittedly, loved every single moment of it.  
“Just fucking finish me off already.” said Tony, through clenched teeth.  
Loki began to let go and then completely rose up, separating his mouth. “Hey, hey, hey, that’s not what I meant.” Tony rebutted but Loki still came to full height and slowly kissed him, inches above him which made Tony tilt his head up.   
They stood there like that for a bit kissing each other deeply, trying to forget that time was indeed passing by. But finally Loki looked down and detached their lips from one another. He smiled and then, like the came in, a flash of yellow light appeared and he was gone.   
Tony stood there, hands still bound behind his back and still hard.  
“Oh, fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I have some comments saying for more, so here is some! As I mentioned previously, in my last chapter, I do have very little time to write (and I also edit) this fic. I apologize for no concrete posting schedule, but don't hope for one either .

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed, I would love any feed back in order to improve. Hoped you liked it!


End file.
